Maestros y Estudiantes
by TALOS X
Summary: Twilight Sparkle sabia que enfrentaría muchos obstáculos para encontrar el Corazón de Cristal, pero jamas creyó enfrentarse a un obstáculo tan... "sombrío". Esta historia no es mía, es de Yula568 de DA


**Hola de nuevo, en lo que me llegan ideas para mi nuevo fic he decido hacer un fic de una fan art que me tope hace unos días, estoy seguro que a la mayoría se le ha pasado por la cabeza los sucesos de este fic**

**Nota: esta historia toma lugar durante los sucesos de El imperio de Cristal- Parte 2**

**Sin más demora comenzamos**

* * *

Maestros y estudiantes

-¡lo hicimos Spike!, ¡encontramos el pasadizo secreto del rey sombra!- exclamaba felizmente Twilight después de haber usado la magia oscura en el cristal del trono revelando las escaleras en el piso

-**¡Felicidades!, eres muy inteligente**- se escucha una tercera voz por toda la sala

Twilight y Spike voltean a ver de dónde provino esa voz, al parecer venia del cristal que esta sobre el trono de Candace

-¿escuchaste eso también?- pregunta un poco nerviosa la unicornio a su asistente

-hubiera deseado que no- dice un poco asustado Spike

De repente el cristal empezó a generar energía roja y se iba intensificado cada vez más y mas

-¡Twilight!- el dragón se oculta detrás de la unicornio demostrado lo asustado que estaba sin mencionar que Twilight, aunque lo controlara, se denotaba algo de temor en su cara

Finalmente el cristal había generado tanta energía que la libera justo delante de ellos tomando lentamente la forma del Rey Sombra

-**¡es tan agradable estar en casa!**- decía el unicornio al materializarse por completo

-¡ALGUIEN AYUDENOS!, ¡REY SOMBRA INVADIO EL CASTILLO!- gritaba a todo pulmón Spike

-¡cállate, Spike! ¡Ese no es sombra!- le tranquilizaba Twilight

-entonces… ¿quién es?-

-no siento su verdadera presencia. Sombra nos está hablando a distancia-

Sombra se quedo mirando a todas partes contemplando la nueva decoración de la sala del trono

-**muy… femenino… ugh**- decía con desaprobación

-**después tengo que ordenarles a mis esclavos que re-decoren este desastre**-

-debes de estar muy desesperado para pensar que una simple imagen de espejo detendrá mi búsqueda del corazón de cristal, Sombra- le dice decididamente Twilight al unicornio oscuro

-**oh… ¡sabes de eso!**- dice con sorpresa Sombra

-e**sos estúpidos ponys de cristal…**- decía poniendo una expresión de enojo

-**¡necesitan ser castigados severamente por abrir la boca!**-

Inmediatamente se calmo y volvió a dirigirse a Twilight

-**pero, no estoy aquí para detenerte**- dice con una sonrisa maléfica

-**en cambio, ¡he venido aquí para felicitarte! Es raro encontrar a un unicornio tan listo**- decía mirando a Twilight de arriba a bajo

**-tú… me recuerdas a mi mismo cuando era joven**-

-¿qu… que?-

Twilight había quedado en estado de shock y no era para menos, que un monstruo como Sombra le dijera ese tipo de cosas obviamente desconcertaba a la unicornio. Iba a contestar pero el unicornio oscuro volvió a hablar

-**cuando sentí que alguien encontró el pasadizo, especule que me encontraría a Celestia o a su fastidiosa hermana de la luna, pero te encontré a ti**- decía mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-**tan… ¡cruda! ¡una magia muy fresca! ¡tan joven para aprender! ¡una copa vacía la cual se puede llenar de conocimientos!**- decía entusiasmadamente

-**a tu edad era como tu**-

-**Cuando era joven…**- decía con nostalgia mientras que recordaba su pasado Sombra

-**estaba ansioso por aprender los secretos de la magia. Explore todo el mundo, tu sabes, en mis tiempos no había una escuela en la cual pudieras entrar y simplemente aprender magia**-

-**si querías conocimiento, necesitabas explorar, encontrar los conocimientos y los maestros por tu cuenta**-

-**gastaba mi tiempo en librerías antiguas y ruinas, leía todo tipo de libros y aprendía todo tipo de magia. ¡Nadie estaba tan ansioso por aprender como yo lo estaba!**- no podía borrar su sonrisa de nostalgia que sentía en ese momento

-**pero alcance los limites de mis maestros y no quedaba nada más que ellos pudieran enseñarme, pero no importaba lo duro que luche, nunca fui demasiado bueno en trucos reales**- cambio su nostalgia por cierto resentimiento

-**todos esos aprendizajes… y yo no podía hacerlo, ¡estaba en mi cabeza! Es como si… nunca hubiera nacido para realizar magia. Me sentía totalmente inútil, un fracaso…**-

Twilight creía que se estaba volviendo loca, porque juro haber visto una lagrima bajar por la mejilla de Sombra

-**hasta… que él me alcanzo y me encontró, mi querido mentor…**- otra vez volvió a sonreír con malicia

-**¡él entendía los deseos de mi corazón! El entendía mi hambre por conocimiento**-

-"estas buscando tu propio destino" **el me dijo** "yo te ayudare a descubrir tu verdadero potencial"- decía Sombra recordando las palabra exactas de su mentor

-"pero recuerda: este poder tiene un costo, que necesita ser pagado"-

-**mi verdadero maestro… bajo su guía, mi poder solo… exploto desde mi corazón. Fue como… un segundo nacimiento, el solo… me vacio, y me lleno con nuevo conocimiento**- decía con orgullo

-**solo quedaba pendiente una cosa: mi examen final**-

-**sobreviví a cada prueba que me imponía mi maestro, hambruna… tortura… oscuridad**-

Twilight estuvo muda en todo el relato, le daba miedo que Sombra hubiera sido igual que ella ahora, entonces ¿Qué clase de fututo le deparaba a ella?

-**pero al final… ¡estaba listo!... ¡listo para reclamar mi propio reino!**- termino su relato y volvió a mirar fijamente a Twilight

-**¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?**-

-Twi… Twilight Sparkle- contesto con algo de inseguridad

-**tú sabes Twilight… que no bromeo cuando digo que tienes potencial para algo mas grande, ¡en serio! ¡tu no necesitas a Celestia! ¡puedes hacer lo que sea con este poder!**-

-**¿y dónde está ahora? La pequeña estudiante de Celestia, quien fue enviada al otro lado del mundo, mientras que ella está sentada en su cómodo castillo**- decía caminando alrededor de ella

-**ella te envió para que realices el trabajo sucio, ¡solo porque ella se volvió perezosa! o… solo no le preocupa para nada sus pequeños súbditos**-

-**mientras hablamos, ¡esa dulce princesa está perdiendo su poder!, ¡y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que reclame de nuevo mi reino**- decía poniéndose de nuevo enfrente de Twilight, solo que ahora mas peligrosamente cerca

-**y soy paciente, créeme, ¡espere por 1000 años por esto!**-

-¡Candace es fuerte!, mis amigas y yo no dejaremos que la lastimes- le encara Twilight desafiantemente

-**amigas… ¡ellas se volverán mis esclavas, cuando rompa este patético escudo! ¡solo piénsalo Twilight!**-

Sin aviso alguno, Sombra choco su cuerno con el de Twilight y ambos empezaron a emanar un aura oscura, la unicornio abrió los ojos como plato por esto y empezó a sudar por nerviosismo

-**únete a mí y te aceptare como mi estudiante, te enseñare todo lo que he aprendido**-

Los cuernos de ambos unicornios no solo emanaban energía oscura sino que ahora pareciera que se estuvieran conectando

-**tu realmente ya lo probaste… déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder de las sombras**-

Sombra iba acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Twilight y ella sin saber porque empezó a cerrar los ojos pero al último momento ella recobro el sentido

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- le grita rompiendo la conexión de ellos creando un pequeño campo mágico sobre ella

-**¡UGH!**- retrocede unos cuantos pasos el unicornio

Twilight desaparece el campo sobre ella y mira con furia a Sombra

-sabes algo sombra…siento pena por ti- le dice con tono de lastima

-aceptaste al mentor incorrecto, las enseñanzas incorrectas y mírate en lo que te has vuelto, ¡esclavizaste a tu propio reino!-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Twilight esperaba cualquier acción agresiva de Sombra pero en cambio solo soltó un suspiro

-**ya veo…**- primero lo dice con voz apagada

-**veo que Celestia te domestico bien, que pena… pero acepto la derrota, soy un rey generoso…**- vuelve con su tono de voz normal

-**pero sabes… ¡que la derrota no es permanente! ¡una vez rota la barrera, destruiré a esa princesa! ¡esos patéticos ponys de cristal perderán la esperanza y me rogaran perdón!**- le sonreía maléficamente a la unicornio purpura

-**¡y los perdonare!, ¡oh, lo haré! ¡luego de algunos años de humillante esclavitud!**-

Twilight miraba con desprecio a ese pony, en ninguna historia que haya leído en sus libros, nunca antes creyó que conocería al alguien como el

-**y… veras que tan leal le eres a Celestia ¡luego de un poco de tiempo encerrada y un poco de verdadero "aprendizaje"!**- decía en tono sádico

-**¡no puedo esperar a mostrarte como me enseñaba mi maestro!, ¡tu me servirás eventualmente! ¡lo queras o no!**- decía ahora en un tono de… picardía

-no tengo tiempo para esto- decía Twilight dándose la vuelta y caminado hacia las escaleras

-**¡oh claro! ¡No te queda mucho tiempo! Tengo un escudo que romper… una princesa que matar… y mucho por hacer**- decía mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer

-**y… para ser justo, te lo digo de alumno a alumno, ¡coloque algunas inocentes trampas ahí abajo!**-

-**antes de irme, déjame darte una pequeña pista: "prepárate para encarar tus miedos"… TODOS ELLOS, BWAHAHAHAHA**-

Su risa es lo último que se escucha antes de desaparecer, Twilight toma algo de valor y empieza a descender las escaleras

-aquí vamos-

Fin

* * *

**Y el resto de la historia ya lo conocen**

**Como aclare en el sumary esta historia no es mía pero si les gusto y quieren una continuación, entonces si sería mi versión**

**Pero tendrían que esperarme ya que estoy en exámenes así que no habrá noticias mías por un tiempo, pero de vez en cuando les echare un ojo a sus fics**

**Cuídense y nos leeremos luego**


End file.
